Various types of photoacoustic sensors are known to detect gases. These include, Fritz et al., US Patent Application No. 2009/0320561, published Dec. 31, 2009 and entitled “Photoacoustic Cell”; Fritz et al., US Patent Application No. 2010/0027012, published Feb. 4, 2010 and entitled, “Photoacoustic Spectroscopy System”; and Fritz et al., US Patent Application No. 2010/0045998, published Feb. 25, 2010 and entitled “Photoacoustic Sensor”. The above noted published applications have been assigned to the assignee hereof, and are incorporated herein by reference.
Such sensors, while useful, can be affected by acoustic and mechanical vibration noise sources. Such sources can create significant errors when their frequency content contains components at or near the operational frequency of the respective sensor.